The goal of the proposed studies is to investigate the relationship between corticotropin-releasing hormone type 2 receptors (CRH-R2) in the ventromedial hypothalamus (VMH) and ethanol intake. Alcoholism has been hypothesized as an inability to regulate appetite for and consumption of alcohol, resulting in increased intake of alcohol. Central administration of CRH receptor agonists, such as corticotropin-releasing hormone and urocortin, decreases intake of food, water and ethanol. The VMH is implicated in regulation of appetite and consumption of food by studies reporting a decrease in food intake following electrical stimulation or injection of CRH into the VMH. The studies contained in the first aim examine the effect of injection of CRH-R2 agonists and antagonists into the VMH on alcohol consumption in a limited access procedure in mice. Results from these studies will determine if activity at CRH-R2 in the VMH play a role in regulation of alcohol self-administration. The second aim attempts to correlate alcohol intake and preference with basal levels of CRH-R2 and urocortin III, an endogenous CRH-R2 agonist, in the VMH using several different strains of alcohol preferring versus non-preferring mice.